


Wolf Knight and his Princesses.

by orphan_account



Series: Wolf Knight and his Princesses. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Jon is a Dayne, Multi, N plus A equals J, Rhaegar Lives, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rhaegar's daughter and his sister, both of them are the crown jewels of Targaryen family. Now marked by a wolf.





	Wolf Knight and his Princesses.

 

 

 

_ **Rhaegar:** _

 

 

Rhaegar was sitting in his solar, thinking about his lost love and the things he did in his life. He eloped with Lyanna, wed her in front of the heart tree and almost started a war and responsible for his own cousin Robert's death. He cursed Lyanna's brother Brandon for acting like a fool and his own father for his madness. If it wasn't for them, Lyanna would be here, so would their daughter. She died at the tower giving birth to his unborn daughter. Rhaegar used Freys to kidnap pregnant Catelyn Tully, his most disgraceful act, to force the rebels to parley at the Trident where he explained everything and promised them justice for Rickard and Brandon Starks' murders. Robert got angry and left the parley early only to be returned later with his war hammer to kill Rhaegar, he almost succeeded but killed by Ser Barristan to protect his prince. He dethroned his father and gave him to Lord Stark as promised, the rebels were pardoned. He won the war but lost Lyanna.

 

 

A sudden knock at his door disturbed him from his train of thoughts. Rhaegar opened the door to see Grand Maester Pycelle standing on the other side sweating nervously.

 

 

“Your Grace”, greeted Pycelle.

 

 

Rhaegar invited him in, and bid him sit.

 

 

“What is it, Grand Maester?”, Rhaegar questioned.

 

 

 

“It's Princess Rhaenys and Princess Daenerys, Your Grace”

 

 

“What of them?”

 

 

“Both of them are with child, Your Grace”, announced Pycelle.

 

 

Rhaegar felt the air leaving his lungs for a moment. To say that he was shocked is an understatement, he wanted to jump off the window to end all this. His daughter and his sister are pregnant, both of them are the crown jewels of Targaryen family. Rhaegar was in half a mind to disinherit Aegon and name Rhaenys as his heir over Viserys. For a moment, the windows looked tempting but he quickly composed himself and asked Pycelle to explain further.

 

 

“They are at least three moons past, Your grace. Killing their babes will endanger their lives too”, Pycelle announced.

 

 

Three moons, then they must have got pregnant at the tourney of Riverrun. The tourney was arranged to celebrate 300 years of Targaryen dynasty. Jon Dayne, legitimized bastard of Eddard Stark and Ashara Dayne raised by his mother in Starfall, won the tourney and crowned his mother as the queen of love and beauty.

 

 

“No killing Pycelle”, Rhaegar replied seriously.

 

 

“We can send them to Dragonstone, Your Grace. Let them have the babes and remove the babes from them once they are born”, Pycelle spluttered.

 

 

 

“No!”, King Rhaegar commanded Pycelle with an angry look. He already committed enough sins in his life, he is not going to add one more to that list by keeping the children from their mothers. Rhaegar wants to know who are responsible for the babes. If they are from the noble houses, he could arrange them the weddings.

 

 

As soon as Pycelle left his solar, Rhaegar asked his friend Arthur to bring all his family to his solar. His mother came first, followed by his wife Elia, Aegon and finally Rhaenys and Daenerys. Once seated, his mother broke the silence,

 

 

“Is something troubles you, Rhaegar?”

 

 

“Pycelle just left the solar. He informed me that both Rhaenys and Daenerys are with child”, Rhaegar replied dangerously looking at his daughter and sister. Rhaenys and Daenerys looked guilty. Others look shell-shocked after hearing the news.

 

 

 

“Seven Hells!”, his mother exclaimed.

 

 

 

“You are betrothed to Joffery Lannister, Daenerys. What were you thinking?”, his mother screamed at her daughter.

 

 

 

“I don't like to marry him Mother”, Daenerys replied holding back her tears.

 

 

 

“Who is responsible for the babe. Answer me truly”, Rhaella questioned his sister.

 

 

 

Daenerys stayed silent for a moment and whispered, “Jon”.

 

 

 

“Jon who?”, Rhaegar asked his sister with fire in his eyes.

 

 

 

“Jon Dayne”, Daenerys breathed out the bastard's name. As soon as he heard the name, he looked at his window. Jumping off from it definitely looked more tempting that it looked early.

 

 

“You impregnated by a northern bastard?”, Rhaegar stood up from his chair asked his sister in a threatening voice. As soon as Daenerys saw his posture, she looked afraid just his mother did when his father was alive. The painful memory of his mother shamed him. Rhaegar controlled his anger and took his seat.

 

 

Rhaegar then turned towards his daughter and asked her the same question.

 

 

“Jon Dayne and we'll marry only him”, Rhaenys replied with much more confidence than Daenerys did and shared a look with her aunt. Yes, the widows now looked like the heaven. Once again he controlled his anger and asked his useless son to invite Arthur in.

 

 

“Where is your nephew, Arthur?”, Rhaegar asked his friend.

 

 

“Which one, your Grace?”,

 

 

“Jon”, replied Rhaegar furiously.

 

 

“He is at Winterfell, Your Grace. He went there directly after the Tourney”.

 

 

“Summon him and Lord Stark. Also, promise them that no harm will come to them”, Rhaegar informed his friend and dropped into his chair.

 

 

 

_ **Rhaenys:** _

 

 

Rhaenys and Daenerys left her father's solar after getting an earful from their families. They looked ashamed and left for their chambers looking guilty.

 

 

As soon as they entered Rhaenys' chamber, both hugged each other smiling devilishly.

 

 

“Our wolf will be with us soon, Dany”, Rhaenys told her Aunt and friend.

 

 

Both looked happy and broke into fits of laughter.

 

 

_ **Rhaegar:** _

 

 

Rhaegar was sitting on the Iron Throne when a guard marched in and took a knee to address his king.

 

 

“Lord Stark is here, Your Grace”, the guard announced.

 

 

“Bring him and his son to my solar”, Rhaegar ordered, adjourned the court and went to his solar.

 

 

Arthur escorted Lord Stark in and he looked exactly like he did at the Trident when he punched Rhaegar bloody after he told Ned about his marriage to Lyanna.

 

 

“Your Grace!”, Ned greeted him but Rhaegar could really see the hatred in his eyes.

 

 

“Sit down, Lord Stark. I invited your son too. Where is he?”

 

 

“He isn't here”, Ned replied bluntly.

 

 

“Why you didn't bring him here. Do you think I'll hurt you and your son?”

 

 

“I don't want to take the chances”, Ned replied with his icy cold stare. The same one as Lyanna. In another life, Ned and Rhaegar could have been brothers.

 

 

“I'm not my father, Ned”, Rhaegar replied silently.

 

 

“No, you are not. Still, I don't want to risk my son's life”. Both men stared at each other for few minutes.

 

 

“Why Am I here, Your Grace?”, Ned broke the silence after few minutes.

 

 

“Do you know what your son did?”, Rhaegar replied with a question of his own.

 

 

“He told me it's possible that one of the Princesses might be pregnant with his child”

 

 

“One?” Rhaegar screamed. “Both my daughter and sister are carrying your bastard's babes!”, Rhaegar said angrily.

 

 

Ned looked shocked but quickly composed himself and said, “From what I've seen, the boy is wolf-blooded, Your Grace”

 

 

“He impregnated both my sister and daughter, Ned. You are blaming it on Wolf-Blood?“

 

  
“Your grace, it takes two hands to make a sound. In this case, Three”, Ned replied calmly.

 

 

After arguing for more than an hour, both Ned and Rhaegar came to an agreement. Jon will wed Rhaenys in the Sept in public and Daenerys in front of the Heart Tree in secret. Their children will take Targaryen surname. Rhaegar wanted Dany to wed Jon in the sept but decided against it. His foolish son is few incidents away from abdicating his right and running away. Rhaegar was a clever man, at least that's what he thinks of himself, knew if Aegon ran away, Rhaenys will be the heir and she will need a powerful husband, one that is recognized by the faith beside her.

 

 

“Harrenhal will be a worthy seat for my son, Your Grace”, Ned said after negotiating the terms of the marriage.

 

 

“Your Bastard is getting two royal princesses as wives and you need Harrenhal as well?”, Rhaegar questioned angrily.

 

 

“Lady Whent is without an heir and there is a strategic importance to my request, Your Grace”, Ned replied calmly.

 

 

“Explain Lord Stark”

 

 

“The Lannisters won't be happy with the marriage. There is a very good chance that they will declare war on the Crown. Give Harrenhal to my son, I will populate the castle with Five thousand northern soldiers, three thousand from Riverlands and another thousand from Starfall. This alone will send a powerful message to the everyone that my son and your future son-in-law or good-brother, whatever you choose isn't alone.”, Ned explained his plan.

 

 

Despite the unfairness of the request, Rhaegar could see the potential. He could send five thousand Targaryen soldiers and Doran will send few thousands as well. He can spare a million Gold dragons to repair the castle. Harrenhal will become House Targaryen stronghold.

 

 

Rhaegar agreed to the proposal and started the wedding preparations. Northerners after hearing the news, celebrated Ned like a God for getting the raw end of the deal. 

 

 

Rhaenys wed Jon in the Sept of Baelor. They attended the feast and escorted to their chamber for bedding separately.

 

 

 

 _ **Rhaenys**_ :

 

 

Rhaenys escorted to her solar by two Kingsguards. They stopped after seeing her husband's massive direwolf waiting outside her door and decided to stay at a distance.

 

 

 _'Good. I don't want them to know what's transpiring inside'_ , Rhaenys thought happily and patted Ghost's head.

 

 

Rhaenys entered her solar and saw that her aunt was already there on the bed naked with her husband.

 

 

 _'Fucking bitch',_ Rhaenys muttered herself but later decided to appreciate the view that greeted her with a smile. Her Aunt laid out stark naked on the bed, waving her hands all around in pleasure and finally settling them on her small tits, moaning wildly.

 

 

And of course, Jon is doing what he does best. The same thing that intrigued her after hearing about it from her cousin Arianne. It was Arianne who told and aroused her about Jon's famous Lord's kiss. That bitch wanted to marry Jon herself but Rhaenys has other ideas. Rhaenys wants to find out about it and seduced Jon in Harrenhal, where they both fucked like rabbits. She invited Dany to their bed after she came crying one evening hearing about her betrothal with Joffery Lannister. Dany was an innocent maid then, well looking at her now, Rhaenys highly doubts that.

 

 

Jon removed his tongue from Dany and turned his head towards Rhaenys with his stupid beautiful smile on his face and followed by Dany. Rhaenys just looked at both of them and dragged her chair closer to the bed.

 

“Do not stop on my account. Please continue”, Rhaenys said sitting down her chair.

 

 

Even before she could finish the sentence, Dany's eyes lit up, she grabbed Jon's hair and pushed his face into her cunt. _'As if he needs an invitation',_ thought Rhaenys with lust in her eyes. Dany gasped as soon as Jon buried his face in her cunt. Jon stabbed her cunt with his clever tongue. He licked and flicked Dany's clit, her moans and cries grew louder. He dug his fingers on Dany's thighs.

 

 

 _'Fuck! Yes, Jon. Right there!',_ Dany cried in pleasure.

 

 

Aroused by the sight and her aunt's cries, Rhae freed herself from her wedding dress and ran her hand over her cunt and finds it already wet. She inserted two fingers into her and cupped her breast using the other hand, rubbing slow circles around and over her nipples, which hardened at her touch.

 

 

She moaned as she moved her fingers in and out watching her husband feasting on her aunt. Jon moved his hands to grab Dany's tender breasts and massaged it gently. Dany cursed him lovingly when tweaked her rosebud nipples in between his fingers.

 

 

Desperate for Jon's touch, Rhae stood up and went behind him and witnessed his glorious body. She knelt down and pressed her own body on his back. As soon as she positioned herself, Rhae hummed softly as she starts moving over his back, her medium sized breasts and dark nipples moved up and down, arousing her. Rhae once again inserted two fingers and started fucking herself. She moaned and shut her eyes tightly. Rhae kept fucking herself with short quick strokes and used to her thumb to circle her nub. Rhae was so lost in her own pleasure, heard a sudden high pitched scream.

 

 

 _"Oh god!! uhhhh uhhh Jonnnnnnnn!"_ “

 

She opened her to see her aunt found her release screaming loudly, panting heavily, tears in her eyes. Fueled by the sight of Jon tasting every last drop of Dany's juice and Dany's whimper, Rhae cried out loudly as she found her own release.

 

 

Rhae stood up after few moments, grabbed Jon by his hand and pushed him onto the bed on his back. She then removed Jon's breeches and small clothes. Rhae stroked Jon's big cock few more times and kissed at the top before engulfing it whole. Rhae heard Jon groan above her and hummed her own response. She sucked him few times before removing her mouth and placing her wet cunt above his cock only to be stopped by Dany.

 

 

“You already fucked him more number of times than me, Rhae. Please let me have his cock”, her aunt pleaded with her kind eyes. Unable to deny her aunt's request, she moved from Jon's cock and invited Dany to fuck him.

 

 

 

_ **Daenerys** _

 

 

Dany grinned at the prospect. She took his cock in her and positioned it into her dripping cunt. She lowered herself slowly and closed her eyes. Once she engulfed him fully into her, Dany opened her eyes to see Rhae moving towards Jon's face. She trapped his face using her long beautiful legs and lowered her cunt to Jon's mouth. Dany started moving up and down Jon's cock slowly. She heard Jon moans in pleasure.

 

 

Dany watched Jon put his hands on Rhae's big ass and pulled her closer to his divine mouth. Dany pants as she rides his cock, her hips moving and rotating randomly just like Rhae taught her. She heard Jon growl into Rhae's cunt as Dany continued to fuck her Jon.

 

 

Rhae switched sides to face Dany and continued to fuck Jon's mouth. Her ass is now on Jon's nose and cunt positioned perfectly for his tongue to explore. Both Dany and Rhae kissed each other and swallowing their moans.

 

 

“ _Jon! Yes! Fuckkkkkk...Uunghh”_ , Rhae screamed into her mouth. Despite having two women above him, Jon buckled his hip, pushed his cock into Dany harder and faster. Jon continued to pound into Dany's cunt.

 

“ _Oh, God, Jon…. Yes! Yes! Fuck me!“_ she screamed in the ecstasy. Her cunt pulsing and fluttering around him as her peak hit her hard. Jon moved his hand to Rhae's cunt and circled it wildly making her peak as well. Jon continued his pounding into her dripping fleshy cunt and managed a few more thrusts before exploding himself inside her howling like a wolf. Dany milked all his seed inside her. Both Dany and Rhae dropped on to the bed on Jon's sides panting heavily and laughing hysterically. 

 

 _ **Rhaenys**_ :

 

 

Rhaenys, Dany, and Jon departed for Dragonstone, where they will give birth to their children before moving to Harrenhal. As promised Lord Stark sent nine thousand men to Harrenhal and her father and uncle Doran sent ten thousand men as well. Lady Whent remained as the Lady of Harrenhal after the request from Rhaenys herself. She gave birth to a Twins in a few moons, a boy, and a girl. Both of them are born with her hair, violet eyes and Jon's pale white skin. Her aunt went into labor a few days later and gave birth to a girl with silver hair and Jon's dark eyes.

 

 

Grandmother Rhaella gifted each of the babes their own dragon eggs as per the tradition. As soon as babes touched them, the eggs magically hatched. And for the first time in hundreds of years, the world music of dragons. Her sick fuck father, as usual, did something stupid. He approached one of the dragons and tried to pet it. The Dragon unleashed a small burst of fire on his head, burning all his silver hair, leaving him bald for the rest of his days.

 

 

Rhaenys, Jon, and Dany continued their lives with their three children and their dragons. As expected her brother done with their father's shit, left Westeros and joined a mummers group making Rhaenys the heir to the Iron Throne.

 

 


End file.
